North Vision Song Contest 28
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 27 |nex = 29 | Green = | Green SA = Y | Purple = Y | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |semi = }}North Vision Song Contest 28, often referred to as NVSC 28, will be the twenty-eighth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest is scheduled to take place in Switzerland, following Switzerland's victory in the 27th edition in Odessa, Ukraine, with the song "Brotherlove", performed by Crimer. Fifty countries will participate in the edition, with Cyprus, Estonia, Finland, Tunisia and Turkey returning. Tunisia returned after an absence of 11 editions. The Czech Republic, Egypt, Poland, Portugal and Spain withdrew from the contest. __TOC__ Location Although there was no bidding phase made public, SRG SSR received biddings from several cities to host the edition, including the capital city Bern, the host city of the 3rd edition Winterthur, as well as Lugano. Eventually, Bern was announced as the host city of the edition along with the theme art reveal on 20 April 2019. Bern or Berne is the de facto capital of Switzerland, referred to by the Swiss as their "federal city", in German Bundesstadt, French ville fédérale, and Italian città federale. With a population of about 140,000 (as of 2019), Bern is the fifth-most populous city in Switzerland. The Bern agglomeration, which includes 36 municipalities, had a population of 406,900 in 2014. The metropolitan area had a population of 660,000 in 2000. Bern is also the capital of the canton of Bern, the second-most populous of Switzerland's cantons. Format Semi-final allocation draw Running order Sneak peeks and betting odds Participating countries Fifty countries took part in the 28th edition. Five countries announced their return to the competition: Cyprus, Estonia, Finland and Turkey all returned after a short abscence from the competition, while Tunisia made their return after last taking part in the 12 editions ago. Meanwhile, five other countries confirmed their absence from the competition: the Czech Republic, Egypt and Spain announced that they would be withdrawing after taking part last edition, while Poland was forced to withdraw after missing the deadline. Romania was originally forced to withdraw as well, but the NBU eventually let TVR take part with a fine. Although Portugal originally confirmed to take part in the competition, they were later removed for missing the submission deadline for the Pre-Qualification Round. Returning artists Emel Mathlouthi was selected to represent Tunisia on their return, after she represented the country in one of their last appearances in the 15th edition. Greta Svabo Bech also returned to represent the Faroe Islands for the 3rd time, following her participation in the 10th and 15th editions. Results Pre-Qualification Round Semi finalists Finalists Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Active NBU members * : On 30 March 2019, CT announced their withdrawal from the edition, citing a lack of interest from Czech musicians as well as financial difficulties within the broadcaster, furthermore, the country would have had to participate in the Pre-qualification round. The delegation stated their aim to return in the twenty-ninth edition. * : On 28 March 2019, the Tunisian head of delegation announced that TT1 would make a cooperative show with the Arabic countries of this edition, in order to reveal their entries. It was confirmed that Egypt will also present their entry for this edition but the Egyptian broadcaster is yet to confirm their participation in the contest. Egypt wasn‘t in the final list of participants. * : TVP failed to confirm or withdraw from the edition on time and were fined by the NBU. * : RTP confirmed participation for this edition but failed to submit a song on time and were fined by the NBU. * : On 22 March 2019, TVE announced that the country would be withdrawing from the 28th edition, citing financial difficulties as the reason behind their decision. A return in the 29th edition has not been ruled out. External links *Forum